


Costume "Pirating"

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Pirates, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks he has the best costume in the office. So does Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume "Pirating"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Games people play" and the fic_promptly prompt "White Collar, Neal/Peter, Dressed as pirates for Halloween"

"So what are you dressed as?" Neal asked as soon as Peter picked up his office phone. He had left the apartment early and gone to El's to retrieve his costume, refusing to let Neal see it. By the time Neal had gotten into his own costume and gotten to her place, Peter was gone, and El had - between giggle fits - informed him that Peter was already at the office.

"You'll find out!" Peter said smugly.

Neal frowned lightly. Just because last year they had come as the same thing was no reason for Peter to hide his costume this year. If anything, he should have wanted to warn Neal in advance, because then it would have been easier to coordinate different costumes. Unfortunately Peter didn't share this view. "You know you're being a bit childish, right?" Neal said finally.

Peter snorted. "You're just jealous because I have an awesome costume this year."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Yes, Peter, that's exactly it." If his partner's store-bought knight costume with the screen-printed chain mail from last year was anything to go by, Neal didn't have to worry. The elevator arrived, and Neal hung up as he got in. Jones was already there, having come up from the parking garage, and Neal eyed his Batman costume. It was the old school grey, yellow, and black one from the live-action show. "Nice!"

"Thanks!" Jones grinned and then took in Neal's costume. "Man, that looks real!"

Neal smirked. "Just don't ask Mozzie where he got it," he answered, letting the implication sink in. Of course, Mozzie couldn't get Johnny Depp's _actual_ Pirate costume, but he knew a guy who did amazing clothing forgeries. Neal would just enjoy letting Peter and the others stew for the day, thinking he had somehow swiped the real thing.

Jones looked as though he wasn't sure if he should be impressed or start making inquiries, so Neal just smiled winningly at him.

As soon as the elevator opened and they stepped out, Neal saw Diana standing in the bullpen. Her jaw dropped when she saw Neal, and then she quickly burst out laughing. "What?" he asked, a little put out. He knew for a fact that his costume looked fantastic. Better than last year's hand-crafted chain mail suit and much easier to get through FBI security.

He exchanged a bemused look with Jones, who simply shook his head in confusion. Finally, Diana calmed down enough to explain, "Peter thinks he has the best costume in the office. He's been bragging about it all morning." she dissolved into giggles again, but Neal now understood.

Clearly, his costume was better; Peter was in for a surprise. Jones began laughing suddenly, and Neal glanced at him, and then followed the direction of his gaze. Peter had emerged from the back office, and was standing by the stairs, looking at Neal with a crestfallen expression.

Peter was dressed in ragged red and white striped pants, a loose white period shirt, and a maroon vest. He had one large black boot on and one shoe that had been painted to look like a peg leg. A small parrot was attached to his shoulder and he was wearing a cheap eye patch.

Peter was also dressed as a pirate; wearing an inferior version of Neal's outfit for the second year in a row.

Neal smirked, holding in his own laughter long enough to call out, "Peter, next year will you just _tell me_ what you're going to be!"


End file.
